Picture to Burn ?
by puffles 44
Summary: When you think that thing can't get worse, they do... Yuri and Wolfram's relationship is falling apart... Will they be able to save it in time? a sonfic that contains a breakup song that was made into a reuniting one. One-shot! Yuuram! T for safety


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! And Picture to Burn. Tomo Takabayashi owns Kyou Kara Maou! And Taylor Swift owns Picture to Burn.

A/N: You must be pretty surprised by the genres of this story, especially since this is the first time I'll be posting one... But don't worry! Yuri and Wolfram are still going to be a couple in the end of this story! Hope you enjoy reading it, though... And this is a break up kind of song but I made it a reuniting kind of fic! Don't for get to Read and Review!

* * *

Picture to Burn (?)

Just when you think that things can't get worse, it does. Yuri and Wolfram relationship was falling apart and now, they're fighting...

"Yuri, I'm tired of waiting for you! I'm tired of wasting my time clinging onto you!" Wolfram shouted.

"Then don't! Don't wait for me and don't cling onto me!" The double-black shouted in frustration.

"So, it has come to this..." Wolfram said coldly. "You want us to separate and never look back, don't you...?"

Yuri said nothing; he tilted his dead and clenched his hands very tightly. He didn't want this to happen...or as Wolfram had said, come to this... He never thought of separating from Wolfram, never... He was just isn't sure of his true feelings for the blonde. He only wanted a little more time to reflect on it; he didn't want to hurt Wolfram's feelings more than he already did. Hs decision is quite complicated but before he said anything, Wolfram already started his sentence.

"Alright, I'm going to -"

"Don't... Don't do it... And if you are going to, please, I'm begging you, do it for just a week... Don't extend it until we can sort this out..." Yuri's grip on his hand tightened and a few drops of tears dropped on the floor. "It's only you who'll be hurt..."

Wolfram bit his lower lip. He knew that Yuri was dead serious... he also pitied him, never in his life had he ever seen Yuri in tears because of him. It was true, by the sound of his voice, Yuri sounds really hurt...

"One week... One week that we'll separate and after that, we'll go back together... Is that what you want?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, just one week... I just need time to think...about our relationship."

With Yuri's words stuck in his head, Wolfram left the room...

_State the obvious; I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more that you could love me_

_So, go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy,_

_That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay_

_And by the way..._

_I hate that stupid, old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad in lying_

_So, watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

~Yuri~

"I can't believe him! He clings onto me and all of a sudden, he tells me that he's already tired of doing that! He's too obsessive and, not to mention, crazy of me! Are you listening to me, Murata?" Yuri shouted.

"Yeah, I'm listening... Go on... Rant some more, I bet you'll better after everything you need to rant about is all out..." The great sage said before sipping his tea.

"Aren't you supposed to give me advice about these things? You are the _Great Sage_, aren't you?"

"I help in making strategies and other stuff like that, if you want and if you're persistent, you can ask Shinou, he's really good in giving that kind of advices."

"No thanks..." Yuri said as he left the temple and went back to the castle.

~Wolfram~

"I can't believe that wimp! He says that I have to stop cling onto him, then when I told him that we should break up, he tells me to only break up for a week!" Wolfram shouted at his listener.

"He needs to think about things... You'll never know till the week is over..." Conrad said.

"I don't care! I just need to come up with a plan so that he'll break up with me completely!"

"Is that what you really want?"

"No... I want him to be with me and at the same time, I don't want him to..." Wolfram calmed down and started crying. "Even if he's a wimp, I still love him..."

"Everything will be fine... Just wait till the week goes to an ends and then you can decide if you really want to be with him or not..."

Wolfram continued crying and was embraced by his brother.

* * *

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out of your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad in lying_

_So, watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

Wolfram was looking at the scenery from the window of his room. All he could think about was Yuri's complicated decision.

"_Be separated for a week and get back after the week is done is his way of settling things, huh?" _Wolfram thought. _"Maybe he meant that after a week, that's when we'll decide if we go back together or separate for good." _

"I shouldn't waste my time here! I should make the freedom I have now!" He shouted and left his room.

Wolfram is off to find a date or should I say dates? He thinks he could get Yuri jealous by dating different guys in a day... But will his plan go the way he wants it to be?

* * *

Yuri was in his room, lying on his bed, thinking about what to do with his life for the rest of the week. Dating is no good; ignoring the situation is much worse; spying on Wolfram...maybe... He stood up and looked at his window. There, he saw the blonde prince...dating one of his men. Rage was boiling inside of him. He just can't take it! Looking at it from every angle, it was simply unforgivable!

"I can't believe that cheating, flirtatious man! How could he do this to me? Oh, right, that thing... But it doesn't mean that he has the right to call me a cheater and a flirt he is the cheating flirt around here!" Yuri shouted.

Yuri was aware that Wolfram won't be able to hear him from that distance. He took this opportunity to shout everything that he wanted to say to Wolfram. From accusations to his feelings, he shouted them all until his tears stained his cheeks.

"Why am I wasting my tears over him...?" He whispered to himself. "I'm not even sure if I love him. But I feel so hurt..."

He looked again and saw the soldier leave... He took a sigh of relief. He continued to watch and what a surprise, another soldier came in the scene with a bouquet of flowers. He bit his lower lip and pulled over a chair, so that watch Wolfram go from one date to another...

* * *

All day, Yuri did nothing but watch Wolfram date men after men. Wolfram seemed to be really happy. Yuri envied the soldiers, if they could make Wolfram smile, why can't he? The mere thought of it haunted him. He completely lost the urge to eat and missed lunch and dinner. He went straight to bed; he tried to sleep but his thoughts invaded his dreams that made him open his eyes every time he closed his eyes.

Hours would pass but Yuri could stare at the ceiling as his thoughts would pass by his mind... His expression was unreadable and he would toss and turn as an attempt to fall asleep. He tried his best but every single time, but he kept on failing. Something was missing... The blonde that used to sleep beside him every night was gone... He looked at the window and stared at the moon. He saw Wolfram's laughing face on it. He looked away; it probably meant that Wolfram was mocking him or that the blonde wanted to make him guiltier as he is now. He was tired of crying but he couldn't stop himself... Droplets of water would well up on the side of his eyes and would eventually satin his face along with his pillow.

"_Why do I feel so hurt seeing you enjoy yourself with another man?"_ He thought. _"It isn't like me to feel this way... but it really hurts, Wolfram... Maybe I love you more than I can handle..."_

He clutched the part of his clothing where his heart was. He didn't want his sobs to be heard, so he kept them within himself but with each teardrop fell, the more he couldn't contain them... He let this one pass; he dried and sobbed that night. He didn't sleep; he wasn't able to sleep.

* * *

""I never thought that spending time with the others was this fun!" Wolfram exclaimed as he sat on his bed in his bed room.

"Do you want to know what his majesty is doing?" Conrad asked.

"Let me guess, he's enjoying his freedom."

Conrad shook his head. The answer was far from his brother said.

"He's crying." Conrad said straight.

Wolfram's eyes widened but seconds later, a smile appeared.

"That's good; it means that my plan is working..."

Conrad said nothing; he had never thought that his brother could be that cruel and heartless towards Yuri...

* * *

_And if I you're missing,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself_

_Cause coming back around here_

_Will be bad for your health..._

Yuri had been spying on wolfram. He had silently watching every single move that he made. From dates to training; Yuri had an eye on him. It did hurt him but he put his emotions aside and continued stalking around. So far, he didn't see any signs of Wolfram going back to him and it seemed that Wolfram would enjoy doing this for the rest of his life. It worried him greatly but he won't be able to do anything about it...

In the past 5 days, Yuri tried talk to Wolfram but there were guards outside... they're not just any other guards; those people are Wolfram's brothers... In short, he could kiss the idea of talking to Wolfram in private about their relationship good bye. He was grateful that he was still able to stalk him around.

"Let's see...the guy's leaving and someone is approaching..." Yuri was now hiding behind a bush and was using binoculars to spy on Wolfram, even if he was just a few meters away.

The person approached closer and closer and it was...Murata! Yuri couldn't believe his eyes... His best friend was dating his fiancé! He wanted to march right in there and ask them what's going on, but it would just blow his cover. He was so mad at Murata at the time... Just looking at them converse, Yuri's heart was being pricked by a needle, as if was controlled by a voodoo doll. Minutes passed and it looked like it was the same with the Wolfram's other dates but with Murata's case...there was something more to it...

Wolfram leaned closer to him and slowly moved closer to be able to touch the other's lips. Yuri didn't make a moment's hesitation and stepped right into the scene. He pulled Wolfram from the side and stole the kiss. Of course, it shocked Wolfram and Murata; jumping out from a bush and kissing someone is surprising. When Yuri pulled back; Wolfram looked very angry.

"What's your problem? Why did you do that? That kiss was meant for him, not you!"

"So, it's my problem now, isn't it? Wolfram, I'm your fiancé and you should give your first kiss to your fiancé, not to perverts like him!" Yuri shouted back.

"It's for me to decide to whom I'll give my first kiss to, not you!"

"Aren't you satisfied of tormenting me by dating other men? Aren't you tired of torturing me when you share your sweet smile with someone else other than me? Aren't you happy that _I_ was your first kiss?" Yuri asked in frustration; his heart couldn't stand this kind of pain any longer. "If not, you shouldn't have to wait for a week to get rid of me! I'll do you a favour and end it now!"

At that point, Yuri walked away from Wolfram and his best friend as tears overwhelmed him once more. Those tears got the best of him and streamed down his cheeks.

Wolfram felt guilty with what said and what he did. He felt sorry for Yuri and he wanted to talk things through...

"Wait, Yuri, let's talk things through..." Wolfram said without a trace of hatred in his voice. "Don't do it... Let's talk before we decide to break it... Yuri, I'm begging you..."

Yuri stopped walking.

"So now you don't want to break it... Wasn't it _you_ who wanted things to be over between us? Wasn't it _I_ who told you to wait for a week? Then, why are getting so caught up with this? Aren't you supposed to glad that you'll be able to get rid of me o you can go out with men who could be considered better than me?" Yuri said as more of his tears were shed.

Wolfram walked towards Yuri's side and held his hand. He pulled him over to give him an embrace he truly needed. He patted the double-black's back and told him that everything was alright. He was just relieved that his king was calm again.

"Alright, let's talk..." Yuri said as he withdrew himself from Wolfram."

* * *

"Yuri, I only did those things because I want you to get jealous and because I wanted to know how it's like to be in a date..." Wolfram blushed; it was a bit embarrassing to cause all that trouble because of that.

Yuri looked pale; he tilted his head and his expression darkened.

"You mean you just wanted me to act like a nagging housewife?!" Yuri raised his head. "You were the one who calls me a flirt and a cheater, and yet, you're the one fit for the role! Didn't you know how I felt when you go out with various men? Didn't you know that you were already inflicting pain in my heart? Because of your happiness, I had to shed tears that were actually all for nothing! Don't pretend that-"

_I hate that stupid, old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad in lying_

_So, watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really, really, hate that_

_Stupid, old pickup _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad in lying_

_So, watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

A pair of lips silenced Yuri's dry ones. Yuri could feel his body giving up in the argument and savoured everything that blonde could give him. It lasted for a really, really long time. Wolfram pulled back, leaving a breathless Yuri dumbfounded. Wolfram just chuckled.

"I never thought shutting you up was this easy..." Wolfram said and gave Yuri another kissing session before he could complain.

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

This time around, Yuri gave it his all. He didn't resist it and it resulted to an intense and passionate kiss. It grew deeper and deeper and deeper until they could only find themselves in an awkward position on Wolfram's bed. Wolfram broke it again.

"Yuri, would you get off me?"

"No, unless you're convinced that I do love you... You know, I could take the risk of-"

"I get it, I get it... I believe you... And, I love you too." Wolfram said with a smile.

Yuri believed him and got off him.

_You're just another picture to burn_

"So, we're going back together, aren't we?" Wolfram asked.

"Let's see..." Yuri said as he dragged Wolfram out of the room and into Gwendal's office.

"What do you want now?" The obviously irritated Gwendal asked.

"I just want you to watch..." Yuri said with a cheeky grin.

"Look at me, Wolf." Yuri said as he stood beside Wolfram.

Wolfram was confused but everything became clear to him when Yuri gave him an engagement slap.

"Do you accept, Wolfram Von Bielefeld?" Yuri asked.

Gwendal dropped his quill and was dumbfounded.

"Yes, I do accept!" Wolfram said and embraced the smiling double-black.

_Baby burn..._

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, I would accept flames, comments and creative critism... So, please Read and Review... Even a Single review would make me happy! And about the story that I posted before this one, please review it, it had more hits than Easter Egg Hunt! and the odd thing is...someone put it in her alert...


End file.
